


Nobody said it was easy

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Having a family and being a mother was one of the best things to ever happen to Maggie, but nobody said it was easy to be part of a family that was different in so many ways





	Nobody said it was easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about the problems Maggie would face as a mother of two girls who look nothing like her - but luckily she will always have her family to support and love her

At first Maggie had been unsure about adding children to their family, she didn’t exactly have a good childhood herself and while her aunt had taken her in when she was a teenager, it had been too late by then to show her what a healthy mother-daughter relationship looked like and that’s why she had pushed the thought of having kids of her own aside for years until Alex and Kara brought the topic up again one day.

After voicing her fears, after being met with nothing but understanding and support, she had slowly warmed up to the idea of expanding their family and when Alex had gotten pregnant she had been happy too, had taken care of her and had gone shopping with Kara and she had worn the softest, most tender smile when she got to hold their daughter for the very first time.

She had loved Ali with all of her heart from the moment she was born and her heart grew in size when Maya joined their family a little over two years later, but as much as she loved their daughters, there were some struggles even she couldn’t push aside, no matter how much she tried.

Most days went well for them, Alex, Maggie and Kara all cared for Ali and Maya, especially when one of them was away for work, and while their friends were happy for them and supported them, not everyone accepted the way their family was built.

While a lot of people were okay with the thought of Alex and Kara being together and having kids, things got a lot more complicated when Maggie was involved. Nobody ever doubted that Alex and Kara were Ali’s and Maya’s parents, because looking at them you could see the resemblance, but whenever Maggie was out with their girls, people asked her whose children they were or if they resembled their father more than her.   
Maggie was able to brush these comments off at first, she knew she was their mother too, but eventually things got harder and Alex and Kara sensed just how much these comments from strangers were really hurting her, even if she wasn’t always showing it.

One of the most difficult things was when Ali started going to preschool and whenever Maggie was the one to pick her up or there was a parent-teacher conference, the teachers and other parents would ask her who she was until Ali spotted Maggie and came running towards her, an excited “mami” on her lips, which effectively shut everyone else up but it didn’t stop them from staring at her and Maggie had to keep herself from crying because it still stung to not be accepted as their mother just because they weren’t biologically related.

Their saving grace turned out to be one of Ali’s new teachers, Miss Baker who also happened to be in Maya’s class when she started preschool, who was one of the first people to fully accept and support their unconventional family.

By then Ali had begun to notice that not everyone seemed to understand how her family was working and while most of the time she was able to ignore it, there were other times where she felt left out at preschool and Miss Baker had quickly picked up on it and had started to support her whenever she could.

It was during the annual open house at preschool when Ali excitedly tugged Maggie towards the wall that was filled with hand drawn pictures, proudly showing her the one she had drawn of their family and telling her “Miss Baker says we’re really lucky to have three mommies” with a big smile on her face, which had Maggie in tears when she nodded and hoarsely whispered “Yes, you really are”, before bending down to hug Ali close, unable to stop a few tears from rolling down her cheeks because she was so overwhelmed by this simple, yet true statement.

“And look, there’s a baby in your tummy. It’s really small because mama said it still needs to grow but I can’t wait to meet her soon”, Ali was still smiling when she told Maggie this and Maggie smiled right back at her, one hand absentmindedly caressing her barely there bump and when Alex and Kara joined them they both softly hugged Maggie and smiled at her and Alex softly whispered “You’re always going to be their mother too, never forget that”, because they knew things wouldn’t always be easy for their family but they also knew that Maggie was the most wonderful mother their daughters could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
